


【铁虫/PWP】血奴

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *狼人铁×血族虫*破车雷点多注意避雷*内含鞭打，粗暴x，后入，内射，牙印，野外x。





	【铁虫/PWP】血奴

Peter清楚的知道他早该死了的，在满月新狼王继位之夜，他就已经该死了。

 

他是血族为了寻求庇护向狼人们献上的祭品，在狼王继位之日献上的，血族最小的王子，他还没有品尝过血的味道，就被送给了狼族做新王继位的祭品之一。

在血色满月还未褪下遮挡着他的薄纱时，他见到了狼王，那个继承王位的年轻狼王，他隐约记得他的名字，Tony Stark？大概吧。

那夜很不巧，不光是Tony Stark的继任之夜，也是吸血鬼的成年之夜，他必须要吸食鲜血，什么血都好，他才能维持自己的性命，那夜他注定死亡，他没有鲜血可以食用不说，他还要被狼人们用银刀剖开肚皮，然后一块一块四分五裂的拆开，鲜血献给狼王沐浴，他躺在床上看着靠近他的Tony Stark，他撩开薄纱帷帐上了大床，已经被鲜血欲望折磨的要疯了的Peter咬着嘴里的布条向他呲牙，像是威胁在靠近就吸干他一样，可他不能。

“很凶的小家伙...”Tony拽起他的头发，解开了绑在脑后的白色布条，Peter朝Tony张开嘴巴的呲牙，嗓子里不断发出威胁的嘶嘶声，眼睛也变成了吸血鬼所拥有的红色，他说不出话，只是瞪着Tony，Tony看到了他眼角的泪水，这是伴随着眼里的可怜流出的恐惧的泪水，让他永远难忘的样子。

新王加冕的衣服不是很繁杂，只是那件皮草斗篷和叮当作响的兽齿项链，腰间盘着的是白色的绷带，他拉下斗篷，露出自己的肩膀和脖颈，献给Peter，Peter嗅到了血的味道，他压制着身体里翻滚的血液，两颗尖尖的牙齿触碰到Tony的皮肤有些痒痒的，他加大力度一口咬了下去，鲜血瞬间涌入口中，这是Peter作为吸血鬼第一次尝到血的味道。

“嗯....”Tony被突如其来的痛感刺激的小声叫道，“嘶...没想到还是有点疼，乖乖吃吧，贪婪的蝙蝠。”

“等这一切都结束了，你就无路可退了。”

Tony把吸食够了到Peter放在大床上，轻纱帷帐落下，Peter看到月亮从薄云中露出，洒在他身上的银光让他恢复了身体，他迷迷糊糊的合上了眼睛，尽管体内翻涌不歇的狼血让他感觉精力充沛。

明天早上醒来，他还能否苟活与这世上吗？

 

答案是可以，他不光可以活下来，活的还挺好的，这一切的代价不过就是用身体取悦狼人而已。

 

而他也像是自暴自弃的放弃了，他努力的按照Tony想要的取悦他，故事的一切从脑中停止播放，Peter趴在Tony的怀里，接受来自狼王的吻，Tony吻着他的嘴唇，他虽然是狼人，除了无法收起的耳朵以外和常人无异，Tony捧着Peter的脸，与他的舌头纠缠，舌捡撩过吸血鬼的利齿，Tony放开Peter，他撑着脑袋看着目光呆滞的Peter说：“你还等什么？”

Peter回了神，手上动作却是在解开自己那套优雅的西装，他解开了马甲丢到了床下，他胡乱扯开白衬衫嘴里支吾着发出对纽扣不满的声音，月光洒在他没有血色的背上，解开他的西裤扣子时，他在对Tony笑，一副很无辜的样子，眼睛里却是勾人摄魄，Tony撑着床起身扑倒Peter压在床上，西裤还挂在脚上白色的内裤刚刚扯下，他啃上吸血鬼的脖颈，在肩膀侧颈以及胸口留下一个又一个牙印，有些渗着血，因为疼痛Peter咬着下唇发出一些闷哼，时不时还有几声低呼，Tony并没有停止他的恶行，他将Peter粗暴的翻了过来，摔在枕头上，露出无血色的脊背，他拿出藏在床头矮柜里面的散鞭，一下一下狠狠的抽在Peter身上。

“唔...啊！求您....我...啊...我的王...唔！请您给我....嗯”Peter抓着身下的枕头，他闭上眼睛咬着下唇求饶。

Tony挥着鞭子抽在他的背部，力道并不大，留下的印子不是一条一道，而是一片通红，没有血色的身体上泛起的红色显得格外突兀，那两瓣浑圆的臀肉也泛着红，股缝已经湿润起来，他故意装作不知道问：“要什么？说清楚宝贝儿，我可没心思去猜你想要的。”

“啊！...我要您！嗯啊啊...要您操我...要啊...”Peter整个人埋在枕头里，散鞭抽打在身上不痛不痒，快感却随着传向大脑，他的眼泪模糊了他眼前一片，打湿了他的脸颊，Peter哭泣着抬起自己屁股，身前的不短的玉茎翘起。

Tony扔掉手里的散鞭，狼人野蛮的本性暴露出来，他肉弄着Peter的屁股，掰开臀瓣间的那条密缝，后穴不断的向外吐着肠液，Tony用手指按摩着那张小口，却没有伸进去的打算，他一面扶着自己的阴茎在穴口出打转一边说：“可怜的孩子，小嘴的口水止不住向外流，别担心...马上就如你所愿。”

没有丝毫扩张的插入，龟头顶开紧致的后穴时Peter便攥紧了身下的床单和软绵的枕头，他撑着自己的身体不倒下，接受Tony阴茎的进入，他咬紧下唇，除了闷哼不发出任何声响，Tony不满足于Peter哼哼声，他用手指打开了Peter的嘴巴，手指纠缠着舌头在口腔里不安分的挑弄着，他支吾不清的说着一些话，呻吟声模糊的从嘴边溢出，津液顺着嘴唇滑落滴在身下的被褥上，手指从口中拿出时带出一条晶亮的银丝，阴茎趁机进的更深，整根没入在没有扩张的狭窄甬道里，Peter颤抖着身体，两瓣臀肉被大大掰开，狼人巨大的阴茎插在股缝间那个小口中，整根没入，没有缓和停歇片刻，TonyPeter的屁股抽插起来，力度不算很大，后穴一种火辣辣的痛感让Peter皱着眉毛，他知道刚刚Tony撬开他的嘴就是在警告他，他要叫出声去取悦他，Peter流着眼泪接受着Tony的操干，呻吟的声音随着后穴里的动作和前端玉茎的套弄起伏不断：“啊...嗯啊...啊...啊...陛下...啊陛下！操到了...嗯...操到了！”

Tony每一下都顶在Peter的前列腺上做为回应，前端的玉茎也被照顾的很好，Tony套弄着他，随着抽插的速度愈来愈快，直到Peter尖叫着射在身下的被褥上，他再也没力气支撑自己颤抖的身子了，他塌下腰，却抬高了屁股让Tony进的更深，卵蛋拍击着泛红的粉嫩臀肉，他放过Peter身前那根落泪的玉茎，一双大手揉搓着薄薄的胸脯，他揪扯着乳头，Peter咬着嘴唇闷哼，挺立的乳头被揪起放下，身后被操弄的速度愈来愈快，他忍不住的大声尖叫呻吟，泪水和津液不断滑落消失在身下的，Tony将Peter翻过身来，看着被他操哭的男孩他低吼着，抓着Peter两条惨白的双腿最后冲撞几下后泄在了Peter的后穴里。

他抽出阴茎，被带出来的精液落在身下的被褥上，他扶着肉棒在Peter的大腿根上蹭了蹭，他看着高潮后放空自己的Peter，他闭上了眼睛，再睁开时眼睛里的瞳仁颜色已经变成渴望鲜血的红色，Tony拽着Peter的手腕把人一把拉进怀里，那个被Peter咬过不少次的肩膀再一次被淫荡又贪婪的吸血鬼咬破，鲜血涌入Peter口腔，Tony任由Peter吸食自己的鲜血。

他们像是利益交换，肉体的爱欲带来灵魂和精神上的快感，他们十分满足，并乐此不疲，早在该死的那天里活了下来，Peter就已经无所谓了。

 

Peter睡着前隐约的听到Tony的话，是关于明天的，他撑不住打架的眼皮，一句话也没听清的睡了过去。

在清晨醒来时Peter还在趴在Tony怀里，Tony比他早醒一些，现在正摸着他的腰赖床，看到Peter睁开了眼才凑过去说：“早安宝贝，今天我们可是有任务哦？”

“什么...？”Peter不明白，他刚刚起来，就被Tony叫去完成任务，而且他丝毫不知情，模糊的思绪飘到了昨晚，激情的一切后模糊的听见了Tony似乎说了什么。

“今天是狩猎日，你不会忘了吧？”Tony诧异的问。

狩猎日是狼人在深秋季节的一个固有活动，狩猎对象除了同族意外，其他不限，打的最多的一般是奇珍异兽，或者是过冬的口粮，这个活动没有什么评选，只是能从打猎中看出这匹狼的野性程度罢了。

Peter是第一次参加这样的活动，准确来说，这是他除了被送来那夜以外，第一次离开狼王的宫殿，他和Tony在床上相拥吻了很久才纷纷下床洗漱更衣，用了早餐后Peter披上厚厚的皮草斗篷，斗篷连着一个帽子，红色的斗篷和连在一起的帽子衬得Peter像是人类故事里的小红帽，Tony想，他的小红帽可和那个童话里纯洁无瑕的小红帽不同，他是披着红色斗篷的骚货。

Peter跟着Tony走到院子里，为Tony早已经准备好了一批上好的黑马和猎枪，Peter停了脚步，他看着眼前只有一匹黑马脸上不由泛起疑惑，他问Tony：“我怎么办？”

只见Tony翻身上了马，拽着缰绳在原地走了几步，他向Peter伸出手说：“上来。”

Peter依旧愣在原地，Tony又大声喊了一遍：“上来，我们一起。”

Peter这才别扭的把手交给Tony，他被Tony拉在怀里，从背后伸手拽住缰绳，Tony骑马很稳，走的不快也不慢，没多久就走到了狩猎的森林，坐在Tony身前的Peter随着马的步伐扭动着腰，像是夜里在他身上驰骋的模样，他虽然只能看到背影，可脑子里已经幻想到了那淫乱的表情，他凑到Peter耳边，嘴唇摩擦着耳廓说：“Peter Parker，你知道你现在扭的让我很想现在立刻马上干你这个骚货吗？”

“我也是没办法的陛下，是您邀请我共乘一匹马的 现在又怪我诱惑您。”Peter不满的驳回Tony的话，气的他直接咬在Peter的耳廓，Peter见他似乎是真的要在马上惩罚他立马求饶，“请您不要...嗯...”

“刚刚不是很会说吗？有什么不行的，让它看看你是如何发骚在我身下求饶的不好吗？爽的时候你还能抱着他的脖子，这不好吗骚货？”

“求您！求您别在马上...在哪都行...”

Peter下了马，他磕磕绊绊的走到不远处的草地，站在草地上他犹豫的解开了自己的斗篷，一点一点解开自己的衬衣，他看着Tony，那种可怜巴巴的眼神Tony领教过不知道多少次的，每一次他都心软的接受，Tony下了马，他慢慢走进衣冠不整站在黑绿色草地里的Peter，没有任何征兆的亲吻上那两瓣红嫩的嘴唇，Peter的手搭在Tony的肩膀上回应着那个吻，他们双倒在那个被展开的斗篷上，Tony放开他的嘴唇在Peter的脖颈上留下一串紫红的吻痕在敞开的领口处留下几枚牙印，他扒开他的衬衣，Peter薄薄的乳肉上两颗红嫩的乳头挺立起来，Tony吮吸着乳头，牙齿轻轻的咬着虽然弄的Peter依然很疼，这都是他想要的，听到Peter难耐的呻吟声，但身体却是非常配合的附和，他没有在Peter的胸前做太久停留，而是直奔主题扒开了他的裤子，浑身没有一点昨晚欢爱过的痕迹，这就是吸血鬼的好处，康复总是很快又不留下一点痕迹，他把手指探向股缝，他揉了揉股缝间的后穴，让他们变得湿润点，好接受接下来粗暴的性爱，手指的玩弄并没有太久，因为Tony下体那根欲望已经涨了起来，他迅速的拉开自己的裤子，扶着阴茎再次插入Peter的后穴。

“啊...嗯...唔嗯...”Peter抓着Tony胳膊上的衣物皱着脸蛋呻吟，Tony喘着气向里面插入着，如同昨晚一样紧致的后穴咬着Tony的肉棒，他抓着Peter的腿，一点一点的向里面递送，直到整根没入后立马抽插起来，Peter被掰开的浑身都敞开着，他大声的呻吟着，表情十足的放荡，以至于这一带的吸血鬼猎人都被他吸引了过来。

“宝贝儿你再叫下去，我不保证你会不会被含着大蒜钉在十字架上，”Tony从斗篷上捞起一闪不整的Peter，附在他耳边说，“那边有个猎人，你猜你叫的再大声点，他会不会被吸引过来？”

“唔！”Peter连忙捂住了自己的嘴，不让自己发出一点声音来，可是Tony却没有让他止住不发声的意思，他疯狂的抽插起来，每一下都插的极深，又抽出的很彻底，Peter皱着眉头闭上眼睛，他咬住嘴唇不让自己发声，除了一些不可避免的闷哼，他埋在Tony的肩膀，身下却享受着狼王的抽送，Tony的手也没有闲着，他用一只手去揉捏着胸前挺立的乳尖，另一只手套弄着Peter的玉茎，在Peter为了保命努力不发声时Tony却把他伺候的最舒服，让他最想放声浪叫，他听着吸血鬼猎人一点一点走远，眼角溢出的眼泪打在Tony的肩膀，他放开捂着自己嘴巴的手，挂在Tony身上放声浪叫起来：“啊...啊...Tony！慢嗯...唔..唔啊！”

“人还没走远呢你就迫不及待？你说你被钉在十字架上会是怎么样的呢？嘴里是致命的大蒜，屁股里却含着男人精液，嗯？你会不会是最淫荡的吸血鬼？”Tony对Peter说着不堪入耳的话。  
已经被折腾的到高潮的Peter，他尖叫着射在了Tony整洁的狩猎服上，高潮过后的他软绵绵的趴在Tony身上，眼神迷离而又透着性感，迷糊的回答：“是...会是...啊！”

Tony狠狠的骂了一句，挺着腰最后狠狠的操了几下，射在Peter的后穴里，两个人相拥躺在那个斗篷里喘息，没有再继续狩猎的两个人回到了属于狼王的宫殿。

如果Peter仔细看一定能看见那个被撕扯开的肉身，是刚刚走过吸血鬼猎人，他太困了，裹着披风的他早已经在Tony怀里睡了过去。

 

-END

 

雷文。


End file.
